Corrupt law
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: AU When a bunch of misfits spend a night in the Jump City jail, corruption is exposed, friendships are built and relationships are made. BBRae Flinx Cysara and Robstar. Terra bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**What up ducks! Yes I just posted but since I finally finished one of my multichapters I decided to publish the first chapter of this idea I had. First things first, I always thought that Jinx and Raven would make good best friends, which they are in the comics. I also like cyborg and Ravens relationship as brother and sister but that's it. And though I don't ship cybee, I get it so no flames for cysarah. **

**one last thing :I HATE TERRA, But that's just an opinion, I'm ok with those who like her.**

**now the ages! (They're different from my other teen titans fics)**

**Raven: 19 Jinx:19. Beast boy: 21. Kid Flash: 22. Terra: 21. **

**Robin: 28 Starfire: 27. Cyborg: 36. Sarasimm: 35. That's it**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the kitchen sink**

* * *

Chapter one

overnight

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC PINHEADS LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW OR ILL SUE YOUR ASSES OFF!"

A pale girl with jet black hair downcast her eyes. "Jinx your just making it worse" she whispered. the girl clenched her fists together so her handcuffs were slack. Next to her, four policemen had gathered around her friend trying to restrain her.

"eyes forward lady!"

The dark haired girl felt a hard jab in the back as the officer holding her are shoved her.

"my name is Raven" growled the girl, but the officer had gotten muddy snow boot in the back from Jinx and was no longer paying attention. Ravens amathyst eyes flicked once more over to her best friend, who was now a bundle of strawberry blond hair and grey limbs swinging in the arms of the policemen. Raven cringed slightly at the noise Jinx was making before closing her eyes and assessing their situation.

_Sirens blared_

_Jinx grabbed Raven and pulled her off the ground _

_The two ran together through the shanty town under the highway._

_A police car rammed through a lean to and cut them off_

"OW!"

Ravens eyes snapped open. Jinx was lying face down on the linoleum floor while the policemen laughed. "Hey you can't do that. You can't do that!" Ravens steady voice growled. Two cops pulled Jinx off the ground and dragged the dazed girl down the hall, followed by Raven who monotonously whispered "you can't do that."

* * *

In the room at the end of the hall, a young man with spiky black hair and large sunglasses sat slouched in a rotating leather chair. The plaque on his desk read

Deputy commissioner Richard Grayson

Richard, or "Dick" as he preferred, slowly spun in a circle while staring at a picture. The picture depicted Richard in a fancy tuxedo, though he still had sunglasses on. Next to him was a gorgeous red headed woman in a wedding gown. Dick gave a loving sigh.

"heya Dick!"

caught off guard, Dick nearly fell out of his seat. Quickly he set his chair right and put the picture back. He picked up the phone and pretended to be talking on it. The shaggy red headed officer just chuckled. "Oh Dicky, when did the trust leave?"

"fifteen minutes Wally! Can't I have silence for fifteen minutes!"

Wally held his hands up in surrender. Dick sighed and put his head in his hands. "Sorry West, it's just, it's been a long day. I still have to go through all these bums we halled in and I promised the wife I'd be back by midnight." Giving one last groan, Dick rested his forehead on his desk. Wally nonchalantly strolled over to the desk and hopped ontop next to Dicks head. "How bout this Grayson, after we get this next two registered, you go home and ill takeover for the rest of the night."

Dick lifted his head.

"wouldn't that get us in trouble with commissioner Wilson?" Dick raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. Wally just batted his hand "like mr rich and stupid is ever down here."

"what's the catch?"

Feighning offense, Wally gasped dramatically and pressed his hand to his chest. "Shame on you Richard Grayson! Why must there always be a catch!" Dick didn't look convinced. Wally just laughed. "Seriously, no catch. Just give Kori my best." Wally wagged his eyebrows up and down. Dick hit him hard.

"Owwwie owwwie owwwie o..." "Officer Grayson?"

A man with a orange buzz cut and sunglasses similar to Dicks poked his head in. Wally froze with his arms mid wave and one leg up. Dick stopped laughing mid kick. The two quickly collected themselves and pretended that the last few minutes never happened.

"Yes officer Harper?"

"Last two of the night."

Dick gave a nod and Officer Harper came in followed by a few more officers and two scraggly girls. One had not quite red not quite blonde hair in messy pigtails and was shivering against her black tank top And pink shorts. She was struggling hard against the two officers holding her. The other one had dark black hair, huge blue eyes and a large blue hooded sweatshirt worn open. The officers forced them both into the chairs in front of Dicks desk.

"why are we here." Snapped the one with the pigtails. Dicks face contorted in immediate annoyance, but Wally couldn't stop staring at her eyes. He couldn't put his finger on what emotion was in them. She noticed him staring and glared at him. Dick interrupted Wally's thoughts. "Miss, you're here because you and your friend here were living illegally underneath the highway."

"Well if we had anywhere else to go we would." Grumbled the one with the dark hair.

"look, we can set you up in a shelter if you just let us help you " Dick folded his hands on the desk. "We aren't addict or anything we don't need your help!" Snapped pigtails. "In fact I prefer addiction to a slave house where you have to work in a factory to earn your own beatings!"

The officers were shocked by this outburst. "Miss I assure you that the homeless shelters in Jump are some of the best in California." Eyes slitting, Pigtails leaned closer. The rest of the officers in the room jumped. "Oh really?" She asked almost playfully. "Have you ever been in one?" Dicks mouth dropped as he searched for things to ssay. Wally was slightly impressed by this girl. "Uh... Um.. Ill need you two to fill out these forms for us." Dick awkwardly handed the girls each a clipboard. Pigtails looked like she was about to say something else, but the dark haired one silenced her before turning to Dick. "We aren't filling out anything unless you uncuff us."

"very well."

Dick motioned for Wally to take off the handcuffs. Smiling, he gently took the girl with the pigtails wrist and started to remove the cuffs. Her muscles tensed at his touch. Giving one last smile to meet her glare, he went to the other one. The girls filled out the papers and handed them back to Dick. He quickly scanned the papers.

"And is Raven R. Roth and Jinx Haddix your full legal names?"

"yes"

"seriously!" Blurted out officer Harper. Everyone glared at him. "Ok Miss Roth and Miss Haddix, we are going to have to keep you here overnight while we make arrangements with the homeless shelter."

"WHAT! NO!" Yelled Jinx. Wally and officer Harper grabbed Raven and Jinx, pulling them out of their chairs. Jinx tried to push away. "C'mon your just making it harder on yourself." teased Wally, spinning Jinx back around and pushing her forward. They arrived at a cell block meant for temporary confinement. Officer Harper opened the door and pushed Raven inside so hard she stumbled. Wally let Jinx into the cell a little more gently. The cell was concrete on three sides and bars on one. There was a bunk bed and a regular bed but not much room in between. Suddenly, Wally grabbed Jinxes arm through the bars. Jinx gave a yelp.

"you are not permitted to tou..." Jinx stopped when she met his gaze.

"is it really like that in homeless shelters here?" He asked. Jinx just turned away. Wally let go and was about to turn away himself, when he noticed a half moon scar behind her ear. Wally got closer, inspecting it, until he was pressed against the bars.

**BANG!**

Jinx brought her forearm down in the bars causing them to vibrate. Wally jumped away, holding his jaw. "It's rude to stare" snarled Jinx. Grumbling, Wally turned around and ran to catch up with Officer Harper. "You didn't have to shove that girl so hard Roy." Said Wally. He just shrugged.

"Officer West! Officer Harper!" yelled Dick from his office. The two ran in where Sick was at his desk. "Just got a call about a disturbance at some bar. Cystones? I'm gonna turn it in could one of you handle this?" Wally smiled. "Shore thing Dick." He winked and ran off to get some guys together.

* * *

The creepy red headed officer jogged off to meet the other. Jinx rubbed her now sore arm and went to sit on the bottom bunk next to Raven. "I. Can't. Believe. This." Groaned Raven. Jinx pulled her knees to her chest. "What do you think they'll do to us?"

"don't worry. We're over eighteen. There is nothing they can make us do." Raven pulled her hood up and sunk her face into it. "do you think they got the others?" Raven asked suddenly, shoving her fists in her pockets. Jinx looked away. "I don't care about those idiots." Then her face softened. "I think I saw them take Argent"

"oh god."

Raven put her head in her hands. Jinx put a arm around her best friend. "don't sweat it Rae. We will get out of this. We always do." Jinx gave a large grin. Raven couldn't help but give a tiny smile back. "By the way, good job with that officer guy." They high fived and relaxed on the bed.

* * *

Outside the Cystone bar, a young man with a shock of green in his sandy blonde hair staggered out of the building half supporting himself, half supporting a golden haired woman with a sterling silver butterfly comb.

"Gar! Gargargargargargargar." Slurred the woman between kisses. "Gggggaaaaaarrrrr, I ii wwanna go home and, and get in bed" she turned Gars face to hers and kissed him messily. Gar giggled slightly, playing absentmindedly with the chain on his black jeans. "Sure Terra, whatever, whateve, whatever you sssaasaayyy." Gar pulled his car keys out of his pocket and pressed the button. A dark green Porsche blinked on. The two grabbed hands and Gar started to pull Terra to the car.

"hey babe!"

Stopping short, Gar spun around, nearly falling over if he was holding Terra. Behind them was a musclely man in a red T shirt was standing behind them. He was giving Terra a flirty smile which Terra was giving back.

"why dont you ditch shrimpy and hang around a little longer? Names Andrew, but you can call me ADONIS" He flexed on the last word. Terra giggled. "Hey you can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Yelled Gar, marching up to Adonis, he was half his height. "What are you gonna do about it little boy." Smirked Adonis.

"im not a boy, IM A ANIMAL" Gar lunged at Adonis, pulling them both down. Terra laughed and twirled around with her short white dress billowing as Gar and Adonis rolled around the grass.

Adonis was on top of Gar and gave him a big punch across the face. Suddenly a large African American man was standing over them. Gar recognized him as the bartender. "Break it up you two!" He shoved Adonis off Gar. "Now scoot, my kids can here you from the top floor!"

Standing up, Adonis gave a watery grin. "C'mon Vic, I was just tryin ta..." Adonis took a swing at Vic mid sentence. Vic grabbed Adonises wrist. "Oh no man! You did not! yo! Grass stain, get up and lend a hand!" Gar staggered up and jumped back on Adonis, who was already wrestling with Vic.

Having been hit a couple times in the head, Gar didn't realize when the police showed up until he was getting hand cuffs put on.

"had a little to much again, didn't ya Garfield?"

"Gghhhheeeee, how didja guess Wally?" Groaned Gar. Wally rolled his eyes and ushered Gar into the car. In the background he heard officer Harper argue with that Vic guy.

"aw c'mon Harper, I was just trying to break up the fight!"

"I know mr stone, we just need you to answer some questions."

Vic rolled his eyes and threw up his hands "alright Roy, but when Sara kills me I'm blaming you." He got into the other cop car.

As they were driving away, Gar turned around back to the bar. Terra was still at the bar, tripping over herself. Adonis cane out from where he hid when the police came and pulled her up. The image of them kissing got smaller and smaller as the car drove away.

* * *

Back at the station, Raven sat cross legged in the small space between the bunk bed and the wall, murmuring to herself. Jinx hung upside down from the top bunk. The door crashed open causing them both to jump, in Jinxes case, fall. A large, bald African American man in a yellow t shirt was shoved in, followed by a skinnier man with green in hos hair.

"I can't believe I have to stay here overnight because of you!" Shouted the bald one. "Well I didn't ask you to get involved! Wait a minute. There are girls here!" the two finally noticed Jinx and Raven. "Um hi? I'm Victor?" Offered Victor.

"WARDEN!" Screeched the other man. "Wewwwwarden! Warden warden!" He slouched over the bars until a stray cop came over. "what is it now Garfield?" He said, annoyed. "There are girls in here." He slurred. "Sorry Gar, we had a big day, we are running out of cells."

"Wait! Your not even gonna fix this!" Shout Gar after the cop. He turned to the rest and gave a flirty smile pointed towards Raven. "So, you come here often?" Inside her hood, Raven raised an eyebrow. "Garfield? And people say I have a weird name." Jinx sniggered. Victor looked confused. Rolling her eyes, Jinx stuck her thumb towards herself. "Jinx, Raven" he gave them a smile. "Vic"

Vic moved and sat down on the bed. "My wife's gonna kill me." He groaned. His eyes flicked over to Raven, who had resettled in her position and had her eyes closed.

"What's up with her?"he asked, sticking his thumb out to Raven. "Rae likes to meditate sometimes. Clears the brain." Vic nodded in understanding. Underneath her hood, Raven blushed slightly. Vic noticed. "I think that's a cool thing to do." He offered.

"UFHVCVGFHKKFFVVDXBUF!"

the three turned their attention to Gar. Suddenly the young man whirled around and vomited on the floor. Ravens eyes snapped open. Cyborg jumped away and Jinx let out a yelp, scrambling to the top bunk.

Raven stood up and gave Gar a stern look. "Some ground rules, no one..." She points to the vomit. "... Touches that, no one uses the toilet and no one comes near me except Jinx." She turned again to Gar. He was giving her a drunken, perverted look that made her zip her sweatshirt to cover her black tank. "Especially you."

"lights out!" Yelled the warden. The lights flickered out. "Dibs on the bottom bunk." called Vic. Raven hoisted herself onto the top bunk from where she she was. Gar just collapsed on the bed. Raven crawled under the scratchy covers next to Jinx. "G'night Rae." Murmured Jinx. "Gnight Jinx." the two fell silent.

"Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Malchior will bail us out?"

* * *

_"Malchior, what about Jinx?"_

_"I don't care about her!" a white haired man in a black t shirt towered over Raven. "Raven, dearest, we are lucky to have a chance at this apartment. There just isn't enough room." _

_Malchior took Ravens shoulders and slid his hands into hers. "Itll have to be just us. Together forever just like we said."_

_"but I just feel bad about..."_

_"DAHMMIT Raven! Why don't you ever think about me for a change!" Malchior suddenly pushed Raven hard. She toppled over and hit a concrete support. Raven let out a small scream and grabbed her shoulder. Crumpling to the ground, she looked up, but Malchior was gone. _

_A red light flashed and sirens blared. Raven lay on her side clutching her shoulder._

_Suddenly Jinx was standing over her. "Rae c'mon!" Jinx pulled up Raven and dragged her behind. "The police are here! They say we're loitering!" Jinx yelled over the sirens. "We have to get out of here!"_

_they ran through the shanty town underneath the highway. _

_A police car came barreling through a stack off boxes. The girls lunged out of the way and fell to the ground._

_A gun was pressed to Ravens back_

_"Freeze!"_

Raven awoke with a start. Her slight gasp woke up Gar. Still in bed, the hungover mans eyes flicked to the top bunk. Raven unzipped her sweatshirt and threw it off. It might have been the hangover, but Gar was sure he saw some blood on her white skin. Raven climbed off the bed and got into her criss crossed position again. Gar watched from his bed wondering if he should get up and comfort her.

"are you alright?"

Raven looked up. Vic had woken up and was standing over Raven. "I'm fine just couldn't sleep."

"Ya sure?" Vic tilted her head up. It was tear stained. " you don't look fine"

Jerking her head away, she glared at the large man. "Please don't touch me." She grumbled. Vic held up his hands on surrender. "I swear I'm not a pedophile. Now what's bothering you? Talking might make you feel better ya know." Vic started to back up towards the bed. Raven sighed.

"I had a bad dream alright."

Vic Kneeled down in front of Raven, since there was no room beside her. "Yeah bad dreams suck. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Gettting uncomfortable, Raven asked "why are you being so nice to me?" Vic shrugged."cause I'm a nice person." In the cover of darkness, Raven cracked a smile. "I'm just worried, before this I, I had a... Argument with my boyfriend Malchior before me and Jinx were brought here."

Gar felt weird at the mention of a boyfriend, till he reminded himself of how he only just met this girl. And of whatsherface... Terra.

"I don't think he's gonna come for me after this." Continued Raven. Even in the dark, Vic noticed that Ravens shoulder was bleeding, along with a variety of bruises. "Well he sounds like a jerk."

"No he's, he loves me that's enough. " Vic was about to say something but Raven suddenly had a far away look to her. "They held a gun to me. They can't do that."

Both Gar and Vic felt a shock. Vic pulled Raven into him and hugged her. Raven was surprised by this action but didn't pull away immediately. she pulled away after a few seconds and looked at the ground. "Thanks mr Victor."

Vic just smiled "stone but please call me Vic." The large man stood and turned to the bed, then he turned back. "You know, your about the same age as my daughter Karen. You should get some sleep."

"I think I'm just gonna meditate some more."

"suit yourself"

He got back in bed and Raven repositioned herself. Despite the cloud of alcohol hovering over his head, Gar kept an eye open on Raven. She seemed to float. After what seemed like forever, his suspicions that Raven was asleep were confirmed when she rolled over and leaned on the bunk bed pole. Gar didn't know what to do or if he should do somthing. Vic seemed to think the same. He got up and crept over to Raven. Gar felt his muscles tense. Vic scooped up Raven and laid her down on his bed. Gar was about to do something when Vic turned around and tapped him.

"Yo ass wipe move over." He whisper yelled. "What? Gar groaned. "I'd sleep on the floor but I don't want to accidently roll into your puke."

Not wanting to argue with that logic, Gar rolled over. Vic got into bed next to him. "Whyda give her the bed?" Asked Gar. Vic rolled over to face Gar.

"Earlier this night, a bunch of homeless people from under the highway were cleared out. This is probably her first bed in a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**What up? I'm back guys! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I am pleasantly surprised by how much you duckies liked this story. I actually wasnt gonna post yet but I decided to speed things up**

**Just a little profanity warning cause I think I forgot one. I forget :) there is sex in this so if that makes you uncomfortable you don't have to keep on reading. *cue stampede out of this link***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Star?"Called Dick as he took off his hat and placed it in the stand. A tall redheaded woman in a short purple nightgown looked up from the table she was cleaning.

"Richard!" She exclaimed back in joy. Kori dropped the rag she was using to clean and ran up to kiss her husband. Dick smiled up at her. Kori slid off his sunglasses and her face fell.

"Did you have the rough of days working?" she asked, gesturing to his tired expression. Dick chuckled slightly at Kori's speech. She had lost her accent long ago but still tended to talk in the literal sense. "Yeah I guess. We had to arrest all the people living under the bridge AND process them." He explained as he took off his coat. Kori frowned and went back to cleaning the table.

"Is it not harsh to arrest those folk who are at hard times?"

Dick sighed. "Its still illegal Star. Those folk at hard times happen to have had multiple opportunities to turn their lives around. This one girl blatantly accused the shelters of being inhumane. Utterly ridiculous!"

Kori furrowed her brow but decided not to argue with Dick on a special night.

"there is leftovers on the box of hot and fire." Kori jerked her thumb at the stove. Dick couldn't help but shudder. Kori was not the best chef. He tried to avoid her foreign "Delights" and mustard covered slop whenever possible.

"N-no thanks Star. I ate before I left the station." he said quickly. Kori sighed and turned to him, her green eyes huger than normal. "When I asked for you to return by middle night you know you don't have to if you have business of great importance.."

Dick just smiled at her. "Star, nothings more important than you."

A sly smile suddenly danced about Kori's mouth. coyly she went back to wiping the table. "Oh really?"

Getting the idea, Dick started to move closer to Kori.

"What about Kitten?"

"You know I couldn't stand her."

"Barbera?"

"meant nothing to me."

"Janice?"

"Hey how'd you know about that?"

Kori giggled and turned back to Dick, who had his hands on her waist. Dick wrapped his arms around Kori's thighs and lifted her off her feet. Kori was already taller than Dick so it was some miracle that she didn't give out and fall foreward onto Dicks head.

Dick carried Kori into their bed room and positioned her on his lap. He kissed her for a long time, while behind Dicks hand groped around the nightstand for a small plastic packet. He found it and broke away slightly, holding it between his body and Kori's.

With a sigh, Kori pushed Dicks hand away. "Let us not use that tonight," she said. Dick raised an eyebrow. Kori gave another sigh and looked away.

"You see... we have been legally bonded for about eight months. I believe it is time we think about... offspring."

Dick choked a little. "O-off-offspring?"

Kori looked away. "If if you don't w-want to yet we don't have to talk about this now. It was s-stupid" Dick heard her voice getting whimpering. He hated making his star upset. "hey Star. c'mon look at me. We can try it without a condom. I'm not scared off having kids or anything... lets just try it or..."

"Robin?" asked Kori. Dick jumped at the use of his nickname. He hadn't heard Kori use it since they met at that college party when he wore that awful red sweater.

"Stop talking."

Kori kissed Dick passionately this time. They both grinned against each others mouths. carefully Dick pressed down, laying them both on the bed.

* * *

The loud bang of the cell door opening and closing made all the occupants jump awake.

"Get up ya louts!" yelled officer Harper. "You all've been bailed out."

Raven felt a huge weight get rolled off her chest. _He did come. _she thought. unlike her thoughts, Garfield gave a annoyed moan.

"Aw c'mon Roy! It's the ass crack a dawn"

Officer Harper rolled his eyes. "oh sorry Gar. I thought you and Vic were finished already."

Gar was confused for a second until he realized the large man beside him had turned him into his personal teddy bear. After quite a bit of struggling, alot of laughter on Jinxes part, and a smirk from Raven that made him go nuts, Gar finally screamed "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU BIG LUMMOX!".

Vic awoke with a start. He whipped his head to see Gar. He quickly pushed away. "Dude, your nice and all, but I don't like you that way."

Jinx nearly fell out of bed with her cackling. Raven shot Vic the brightest smile she had shown all night. Gar was suddenly quite miffed.

"come on lets go!"

Officer Harper grabbed Jinx and pulled her off the top bunk and onto the floor. He did the same with Raven and then gave Gar a hard shove out the door.

As they walked down the white hallway Raven felt her stomach clench. Jinx leaned over a little.

"You ok?'

Raven gave a tiny nod and hid in her hood. All night she had been worried about whether Malchior would come and bail her out. She hadn't thought about how he would react when he actually did. She was starting to get nervous about what he would do.

The group reached the end of the hallway which opened out to a huge lobby. Gar and Vic went off to sign some things. Jinx started to follow when She noticed Raven freeze. In the center of the lobby stood a young man with dye white hair and piercing blue eyes. Slowly, almost mechanically, Raven walked up to Malchior. She braced herself for whatever he would throw at her.

Looking down on her disdainfully, Malchior said calmly. "Silly girl. you should know not to get in trouble. Your lucky I had enough money leftover from the apartment to bail you out."

Raven gave a tiny smile.

"we got it?"

Malchior returned her smile and embraced Raven, lifting her off her feet. He placed her down and kissed the scar on her forehead. "I already signed you out dearest." He said to her kindly. Malchior put his arm around Raven and started to lead her away. He paused and turned to Jinx.

"Oh Jinx, Seemore bailed you out. He'll be here any minute." he said ruefully. Jinx looked away and took a seat on the bench to wait

* * *

Gar and Vic had finished signing out and got their stuff back. The two started for the double doors when Gar stopped and grabbed Vics arm.

"Whats up grass stain?" asked Vic. Gar gave a exasperated sigh. "I uh just wanted to say i'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten in a fight and I certainly shouldn't have gotten you involved."

Vic smiled. "It's no problem really, you weren't in your right mind. All that matters is that you apologized." Vic started off again but again Gar stopped him. "You sure its alright? Look I got a lot of money, I can compensate you if you want. Hell I can hire an official looking guy to tell your wife you were in a government conspiracy!"

"Look really its fine."

"... with mafia robots and illegal aliens from the planet zargog and..."

Vic rolled his eyes. "you sound like my eight year old sons!"

Gar gave a sheepish laugh and awkwardly stuck his hand out. Vic smiled and shook it heartily. "your all right pal." Vic gave Gar one last smile before he pushed through the double door where a stern looking woman with dark hair and full lips was waiting with a mini van. Gar saw Vic give the woman a sheepish smile. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his ear, pulling him in to the car.

Shooting back one last look, Gar followed. Outside Terra stood beside his green porsche. Her hair was messy and she was wearing the same clothes from the previous day. The two kissed for a brief moment before Gar pulled away quickly. "Um thanks for bailing me out babe." he said rubbing his neck. "whatever. just wanted to get you out of there before one of our rents found out."

Gar nodded along and looked away. when he saw something that made him bolt back to the station.

* * *

Malchior and Raven exited the station together. suddenly Malchior spun Raven around and grabbed her shoulders hard. Ravens face contorted in pain as her previous cuts started bleeding again. "How could you let this happen?" demanded Malchior, his normal calm voice suddenly more sinister.

"They held a gun to me what could I do?" Ravens normal monotone suddenly was twinged in panic.

"After all I do for you. For us! Are you trying to mess it up sweet Raven?" Malchiors grip got tighter and tighter. Too tight!

"I'm sorry! I won't..."

"Dont. Insult. Me. Raven. Dearest."

A hand shot out and slapped Raven across the face. She stumbled sideways and Malchior shoved her down into the side of the building.

"Get away from her!"

Gar came running up followed by some hungover blonde. He pushed Malchior away and pulled Raven up. "Are you ok?" he asked. Raven opened her eyes that had clenched shut. she found herself lost in a pair of concerned green eyes.

"Babe?"asked Terra in a fake sweet voice, pulling Gar away from Raven. "What are you doing?''

"Yeah babe what are you doing?" asked Malchior. "This is a personal affair."

"This is a personal affair" mocked back Gar in a fake british accent. "Its not ok for you to beat someone up!"

"its none of you business!"

Gar jumped at the voice form behind him. Raven had spoken. "He wasn't beating me up you ignoramus. And what goes on between me and my boyfriend is none of your business. I hardly know you!"

The young man was taken aback by Ravens rage. Malchior smirked. "Good one dear. Lets go, seems like this man is so unhygienic he is growing mold in his hair." Raven gave a weak chuckle and started to walk with Malchior. He extended his arm for her shoulder but she leered away. Malchior snatched her hand, making her wince.

Terra rolled her eyes. "C'mon Gar, we dont have to hang with the likes of them."

Gar looked once more with concern at Raven before letting Terra drag him to his car

* * *

It was almost dark. Jinx had been sitting on the bench forever.

"You alright?"

Jinx sat up. That red head officer was staring down at her.

"Speak to me and i'll bite you." She grumbled back.

Without care, Wally sat down next to Jinx. "Weren't you bailed out this morning?"

"I said i'd bite you."

"baby you can nibble me anyway." smirked Wally leaning in. Jinx blushed and shoved Wally away in panic. "relax I was joking."

"Thats not something you joke about officer." said Jinx, emphasizing his title. Jinx looked down with her hands folded in her laps. They sat in silence for a while. Wally looked over to Jinx and noticed that she looked... sad.

"You sure your alright? Who bailed you out."

Jinx glared at him. then with a sigh, she mumbled. "My friend Seemore was supposed to come."

"oh"

They sat in silence for a little longer. "Where are you gonna go?" asked Wally.

Jinx shrugged. "Doesn't matter." wally turned to Jinx. "yeah it matters. You need to go somewhere."

"Guess i'll go back to the HIVE."

Wally gave her a weird look. "Whats that?"

"The bridge. Cause of the shape of the beams and stuff..." Jinx trailed away. Wally looked concerned. "Jinx. Its not ok for you to be living under a bridge. Why don't you go to a shelter. Theres nothing shameful about seeking help."

"I told you why I won't go into those places" She grumbled, staring at her feet like her mud splattered snow boots were the most interesting thing in the world. "That wasn't real though was it?" asked Wally.

Jinx gave him a angry look. "Of course it was real! do you think... Your baiting me aren't you? You bastard!" Jinx raised a hand to smack Wally, but she stopped herself quickly and put her hand in her lap.

"If theres something wrong with those places, you should tell people like me. We can make it better."

Jinx scoffed. "You would never listen."

Wally smirked and put an arm around Jinx. "I'll listen to ya babe."

"GET OFF!"

with a shove, Wally slid to the other end of the bench and hit the arm rest. "Relax!" he exclaimed. "Its just a joke!" Jinx was fuming "Its not a joke."

"Why?"

"Im Nineteen!"

Wally froze. "Your nineteen?" Jinx nodded. "Oh. my. god. I am so sorry I thought you were older. oh my god I was harassing a kid! I am so sorry" Wally was starting to panic. Jinx felt herself blushing slightly. No one had ever really apologized to her. At least not a guy.

"Look its its uh fine." she said awkwardly to the cop in front of her.

"No its not ok! You said no I... Ive dated girls your age but, I don't know its not k either way and you being a teenager just gives it weight." Explained Wally. Jinx just nodded along. "Its fine stupid" she glowered. They returned to their silence. After a while Jinx noted that Wally still hadn't left her alone. He just sat next to her moping. Jinx started to feel a little bad for him. there was a split second when his eyes caught hers. Jinx chanced him a comforting smile before she caught herself.

_What am I doing? _she thought. _Just ignore the son of a bitch._

But Wally had already seen her smile at him and for some reason it made his heart pump lightspeed. He decided to return hers with his big cocky grin.

"Eh hem"

The two looked up. Standing over them was a skinny African American man with a dirty green baseball cap and glasses giving them a questioning look. Probobly cause Wally was just giving the indifferent girl a ridiculously wide smile.

"Seemore." greeted Jinx with a grim demeanor.

"Dude!" said Seemore excitedly. "I'm so glad your ok!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Where were you?"

"well I I uh was uh busy..." Said Seemore, nervously eyeing Wallys badge. Jinx got up and folded her arms. "Well you have to sign something before they let me out of the place." Seemore nodded hurriedly and stalked off to the counter.

"So thats Seymour." said Wally, frowning deeply. "Not very bright is he."

Jinx shook her head. "He's good for somethings I guess." She shrugged. "And its Seemore. S-E-E as in to see something. Not Sey as in to say." She corrected him. It was Wallys turn to nod along aloof. "seems kinda nervous." he said suspiciously. Jinx shrugged again.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with people like that Jinx." said Wally, eying Seemore like prey.

"What gives you the right to say that?" Asked Jinx, turning on Wally angrily. Wally put his hands up in surrender. "you just seem to smart for that."

"You ready to go Jinx?" asked Seemore. Jinx glared at Wally. "yeah lets go."

As the pair walked out, Seemore glared back at Wally with a look of jealousy and hatred. Wally gave him a winning smile back and waved.

Seemore and Jinx walked out as the sun set. The two walked in silence until they were at one of the sidewalk on either side of the canal. "So did you see what went down last night?" asked Jinx. "Yeah I saw the whole thing. You know I see everything." Seemore wiggled his glasses. Jinx was not amused. Seemore gave a melancholy sigh and began to recount the raid. "Me and Kyd saw the cops coming when we were coming back from the bar and warned Billy, Gizmo and Mammoth. It was to late for Private." Seemore sadly looked away for a moment. Jinx felt a little pang. Private sometimes hung out with them, but she didn't know him as well as the boys did. "The arrested Shimmer also. It took all of us to keep Mammoth from running out to her. And they also took Angel. Kyds really torn up about that one. Some skinny guy who kinda looked like a monkey got Nikole. I think his name was Officer light or something. When she got taken Gary ran out after and was taken in to. Oh and uh... Argent..." Seemore purposely skipped over Argents name really fast. She was one of Jinxes only other girl friends

Jinx gave a side look at Seemore. With the exception of Private, he didn't really care about the others. Not like Jinx did. They continued walking in silence.

Suddenly Seemore shoved Jinx into the wall of the building behind them and kissed her. Jinx squirmed and tried to get away but Seemore pinned her wrists above her head and squeezed so hard it hurt. Jinx brought up her knee to his stomach and he let go.

"What the heck!" she said. "Seemore I told you I don't like you that way." She said softer. Seemore hit her. and growled. Jinx hit him back and soon the two were fighting. Jinx new from experience that if the fight went on to long Seemore could easily overpower her. Jinx gave Seemore a kick in the shins causing him to release her. She quickly stepped away and folded her arms, thus ending the fight. Jinx would never hit any of the other boys first, but she wasn't afraid to fight back.

As Seemore caught up with her she reminded herself _Its not __harassment._

* * *

Later that night, Gar and Terra were rolling around the bed together. Gar stared down at Terra when there was a little change. Her long blonde hair turned black and short. Her tan skin paler. Gar was looking down at Raven.

It wasn't SO weird. This wasn't the first time he imagined Terra as someone else. Once she was a girl that he only saw for like a second. What was eird was that she didn't change right back. Gar started to think about how Raven would like it. She didn't seem like one to have sex. She seemed like the type that you'd kiss softly yet passionately. Someone who you'd sneak up behind and embrace. Who you would stay up speaking words of love until she allowed you to snuggle with her and she would fall asleep in his arms. someone who...

"Why'd ya stop?"

Gar jumped out of his day dream and scolded himself. How could he imagine a fake relationship around someone he hardly new when he had a girlfriend. That was ridiculous! And slightly perverted.

"oh sorry Terra" he said simply kissing her.

Terra rolled them over on their sides and she propped herself up with her elbow. "so I won't be around tomorrow. Me and my parents are spending the day at Slades mansion."

"Who's Slade?"

"Commissioner Wilson."

"Oh. Ive never seen that guy. Does he ever leave his estate?" Suddenly he got another question. "Why did you call him Slade?"

"He's a family friend. And you met him. At socialite events and stuff. You just weren't paying attention."

Gar smiled devilishly. "You always distract me."

He leaned in for another kiss but Terra gave a sound of disgust and pushed away. "You ruined the moment dumbs. Lets just go to sleep." She grumbled. Gar shrugged and rolled over as sleep over took him.

* * *

**Well thats it! I really hope you all liked it. Yeah that last paragraph was kinda creepy. This is my first... pg13 fanfic and im not really used to the whole use of words like sex and stuff.**

**Just to say, Angel was Kyd Wykydd girlfriend in the show, Shimmer is Mammoths sister in the comics and Gary= Gnark. **

**Reveiw puwease **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I havn't been updating but I didn't get alot of reveiws so I decided to put it off for a while but this is the super exciting next chapter that has...**

* * *

A man shrouded in shadow tapped the side of a wooden arm chair. The collar of the designer suit he wore rode up slightly to reveal a red tattoo on his hand. in the small bit of light that surrounded this mans desk, an older man in a white suit with a red tie sat down in the small chair on the other side.

"Your late."

"I apologies Slade. There was an... issue with one of my workers I had to take care off." Said the older man

"As much as I approve of your methods I don't have tolerance for lateness" said Slade with a calm coolness that was bone chilling. The man before him gave a soft smile. "I assure you commissioner it will not happen again."

"I bet. So are the new curriculums in place?" asked Slade, leaning forward slightly, twiddling his thumbs. The man gave a big smile. "Yes, all as you requested. And the victims of last nights purge have been placed in the homes" as he said this the man moved his eyebrows up and down. Slade stood and turned his back to him. "The last thing I want is those scum seen on the streets. They make it seem like i'm not doing enough, almost like it's on purpose."

The man gave a confused look. "But isn't it on purpose?"

"You know, I like you but your idiotic."

Slade moved behind his desk again and pulled out a brown suitcase. "Here. now if you don't mind Wintergreen will show you the door."

The man took the suitcase and opened it, showing neat rows of cash. He quickly scanned the rows and grimaced. "This is at least a mil short!" He protested

"Well you were late" said Slade, not the least bit perturbed. The man stood up angrily. "But you..."

with a click he found himself staring down the barrel of a 44 caliber. " There is more than enough for you to start your perverted school, now I strongly suggest leaving." Slade said. His disinterest was amazing. The man grabbed the suit and ran. Slade gave the slightest chuckle. he opened a door that seemed to be apart of the darkness. once open the room was flooded with a white light. He entered and shut the door behind him. Inside was a bed. A woman with long blonde hair was sitting on the other side, back to him.

"Well my dear. we have reason to celebrate"

* * *

Raven sat on the tiny bed she shared with Malchior, reading

_She ran down the hallway, almost at the door. She was so close to getting to the stage, when the feeling came._

Raven froze for a second. She felt Malchior rake a brush through her short hair. He did that sometimes, and it sometimes made her feel uncomfortable. Raven closed her book slowly and set it aside. she folded her hands in her lap and kept her spine completely stiff.

"So how do you find the apartment Rae?" asked Malchior in a soothing voice. Raven looked around. It was all one room. A tiny kitchen with the bed and that was about it. Other than the free heat they got from the people upstairs and the bed, it wasn't much different from when they were on the street.

"It is better." said Raven in her unrevealing monotone.

"Pleasurable" Added Malchior. Raven shuddered every time his skin brushed her bare neck. Some thing didn't feel right. Carefully Malchior lifted Ravens hood over her head. Raven became hyper aware of his roaming hands. Just as the tips of his fingers brushed her breast, Raven shot up and stepped away.

"Im not ready." she said curtly, quickly zipping up her hoody. A wave of bitterness shown slightly in Malchiors blue eyes. Raven couldn't tell if it was because she insulted him or because of her annoyance. But then Malchior chuckled. "I would never disrespect you Raven. Who am I to ignore the wishes of a beautiful lady?"

"B-beautiful?" stammered Raven. She felt her cheeks heat up. No one ever thought her beautiful, especially not herself. Malchior smiled at her and extended his arms. "C'mon, its bedtime"

As Raven fell into his strong arms, she reminded herself _Mal loves you, you love him. He would never truly you. He is the only one who would care._

But as he tucked her in and wrapped his arms around her now sweatshirt-less breast area, she was sure something felt wrong

* * *

"So between the two of us, we have... seven dollars. Just my luck." sighed Jinx as she pocketed the cash.

"Just your luck to have a best friend thats as broke as you are or just your luck to have one that won't resort to thievery." asked Raven sarcastically. Jinx rolled her eyes as she pocketed two more dollars she took from an unsuspected Jane Doe. "If alls fair in love and war, and I'm at war with everyone, than this is totally fair. And unlike you i'm not a prude at everything."

"Your a virgin too. And you know why I don't steal." Said Raven, trying to keep as much emotion out of her system as possible. Jinx blushed and looked to the floor. "Sorry. So lunch is on me. Ill be back from my break in an hour.' They reached what looked like an old bookstore. Jinx gave a wave and departed. Raven sighed as she watched her friend dip into the pockets of another man..

The bell chimed behind Raven. And old wizened man looked up from behind the counter.

"Oh Rae! So good to see you." said the man in a raspy voice. Raven smiled slightly. "Its my shift Mr Schaeffer." The man just looked confused. "Oh oh yes." he grumbled getting off the stool and shuffling to the side. Raven pushed herself up onto the counter and slid into the stool to avoid knocking over Mr Schaeffer.

"Remember, all tips are yours, so I suggest showing a little skin." chuckled Mr Schaeffer , slapping Raven in the arm. Raven chuckled and grabbed her book just as custumors started to poke around.

* * *

Jinx descended the escalator from the top floor to the middle, where the food court was. After making another lap around the top floor she had gathered a good ften bucks. Grabbing one of those skewer chickens off the sample plate. Then she went and grabbed a few more. Who was she kidding, what could she buy with ten bucks?

Looking up at the menu at the pizza parlor, Jinx felt her stomach rumble. Was it just her, or was the food more expensive than yesterday?

"Need a little luck?"

Jinx froze. Where had she heard that voice before? turning around, she saw herself nose to...chest with one big red headed cocky smile. If Jinx had any doubt she was unlucky, there it went.

"I new it was you as soon as I saw that hair." said Wally, in street clothes, taking a step forward. Jinx took a step back. "Sorry I don't know you." she said quickly, turning away. But then she froze, and turned back.

"What wrong with my hair?!" demanded Jinx. Wally chuckled at her. "Nothing it's just not every day you see pink pigtails." said Wally. Jinx stamped her foot. "they're not pink! They're red!"

Wally put his hands up in surrender, laughing. Jinx then realized who she was talking to. She turned around and strode away. But wally followed her.

"Hey, we both know you know me. There is no reason to be scared of me!" said Wally, catching up to Jinx easily. Jinx sighed and folded her arms. "So you got demoted to mall cop? not surprised." growled Jinx. Wally just laughed some more. It was really getting on Jinxes nerves. "Someone is ornery today." he said. Jinx was angry now. "Leave me alone." said Jinx.

"Hey c'mon talk to me!' said Wally. "Not every day I get to converse with a convict!"

"I'm not a convict! I have every right to have lunch here!" growled Jinx again.

"Doesn't seem like your eating." said Wally. Jinx was confused be his tone. Jinx shrugged. "I am trying to save some cash for Raven" she said. Wally looked confused. "She was the girl with me... that night." said Jinx, her cheeks flushing. Wallys smile went away.

"sit down." he said in a stern tone. Jinx knitted together her none existent eyebrows. "Leave me alone!" yelled Jinx. "Sit down!" said Wally. Surprised, Jinx sat down in the metal chair at the table. Wally disappeared in the crowd.

A couple minutes later Wally came back with a slice of pizza and water. Jinx gave him a suspicious look. "whats this?" she said slowly.

"Nothing its just air." said Wally. Jinx gave him a stink eye.. "Whats the catch?" she asked. Wally shrugged. "I get to sit here with you while I watch you make those ribs disappear." Wally pointed to the ribs showing through Jinxes tank top. Jinx blushed and moved her arms in front of her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Jinx.

"Cause i'm nice"

* * *

"Ugh where is she?" Moaned Raven. Jinx was almost twenty minutes late. Raven paced back and forth in the store entrance. She had finished her book and was pretty much annoyed. She didn't even see the flash of green behind her.

Gar absentmindedly around the mall. He had woke up literally five seconds ago and had nothing to do. So he thought he would make his father Mento cry during credit card bill time.

He was passing a sorry looking store in between two close stores, when he saw a familiar face at its mouth.

"Hey do I know you?"

Raven froze and turned around. The sandy blonde boy with the shock of green hair was standing behind her.

"No."

Raven turned back and hoped he would leave..

"No, no, i've defiantly seen that hood before, hey! You were that girl from the police station!" he exclaimed. Raven groaned. "I'm surprised you can remember all the way to last week with how wasted you were." she grumbled.

"Hey! I do remember saving you from that dude with the white hair! Might kill you to be nice!" said Gar. Raven imediatly whipped around and slapped him across the face. Gar stumbled back. clutching his face.

"You go girl!" said Mf schaeffer from his chair before promptly going back to sleep.

Raven turned to Gar in absolute fury. "You weren't saving me from anything! That happened to be my boyfriend. It's not like it's a crime for him to get mad at me for getting arrested! You had no right to get involved and make things worse!" yelled Raven. Her eyes were almost glowing red. Gar took a step back and gulped. "Well its not exactly normal for him to throw you into a wall" he squeaked. Ravens face softened slightly. "I..."

"Raven!"

Three little kids came charging toward Raven. On was a little boy with brown hair and squinty eyes. The oldest was a little girl that looked about eight with red pigtails. In one hand she was dragging a little blonde toddler, in the other she seemed to be clutching the air.

Gar watched in amazement as this terrifying woman smiled. Slightly.

Raven opened her arms wide and let the little boy into her arms. The girl and the baby wrapped their little arms around her legs. "Kids! Kids let go!" squealed Raven uncharacteristically. Gar saw that she was teetering dangerously. He quickly snatched the boy out of her arms and she doubled over to wretched the children off her legs. Gar looked at the little boy in his arms and gave him a big toothy grin.

"Hey there!." he said. then he started screaming as loud as possible.

"**NO NO PUT ME DOWN I WANT RAVEN I WANT RAVEN!" **Screamed the boy. Gar had to hold him away from his body. "Ugh Timmy quiet down im here!" sighed Raven, grabbing Timmy away. He immediately shut up. Raven gave Gar a death glare.

"Ouch!" yelled Gar. He looked down to see the youngest nawing on his ankle. "Good boy Teether." said Raven, bending down and picked up Teether with her other arm. The little girl tugged on Ravens hood hem. "Raaaaaaaven. Bobby is hungry!" she whined.

"i'll take you guys to lunch as soon as Jinx comes back with money. Stay calm Melvin." Said Raven. "But Raaaaaaaaaavennnnnn" Whined Melvin. "Bobby can wait for lunch Mel!" said Raven. "But Jinx is over there." said Melvin. Believe it or not, Jinxes ponytails were bobbing around the crowd. Gar chuckled a little. Raven shot him a grim look.

"Hold this." Raven thrust Teether into Gars arms and he started chewing up his shirt.

"Gah!" squealed Gar, trying to get Teether off him.

"Hey Rae Rae I gots, what they?" Jinx came up as Gar started rolling around the floor with Teether on top of him. "Jinxie you remember Gar." said Raven.

"There is irony in this but I'll tell you about that later." Said Jinx. Jinx gave her a crumpled up twenty and went into the store. "Wait! Did you spend anything?" called Raven. Jinx just shrugged and jumped behind the register. Raven bent down and picked Teether up off Gar and walked away as if nothing happened. Gar watched her go in wonder. Of course he was very angry, but he realized he had set her off in the worst of ways. There was something pained about Raven in general. He sat up and looked over the rail to the food court. The kids were cheering as Raven came to their table with four plates. She set each plate before the kids but then put one aside. She didn't eat anything.

Then Malchior came up behind Raven. He could see from there he was that she was laughing. She was cute when she laughed. She waved good bye ot the kids as a adult came to them and left with Malchior. Gar watched as Malchior kissed her and held her snuggly in his arms.

_Maybe I was wrong about him. They look fine_

* * *

Raven was sitting reading on the bed when the door opened with a loud bang. Raven jumped up slightly and closed her book. Malchior put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her off the bed.

"Raven, dear, could you do a favor for me?" asked Malchior. Raven just held is gaze. "When the land lord asks for money, don't use mine!" he yelled, pushing her away. "What did you expect me to do." grumbled Raven. Malchiors face slackened. Something was definitely wrong. "Aw c'mon Rae, I didn't mean it. C'mere!" Malchior beckoned her into his arms. Raven just was frozen.

"I don't want to." squeaked Raven, trying to keep her voice calm. Malchior started stepping messily toward her. Raven stepped back to the wall. "Please no." she pleaded. Mlachior trapped her btween his hands and started to kiss her neck. Raven pushed away but he grabbed her hair and pulled her down. Raven let out a strangled cry and seized her scalp trying to alleviate the pain. Her legs buckled underneath her. Malchior punched her in the face and she flew to the ground. He gave her a sharp kick and jumped on top of her. Raven turned them over so that she was on top and jumped off him. She fumbled with the lock, begging it to open She heard the tumblers click and sighed with relief.

Then Malchior grabbed her middle. Raven yelled out. Malchior spun her around and threw her over his shoulder. He swung her onto the bed and she hit her head on the headboard. Raven saw stars and her head was disoriented. Malchior jumped on her and started to undo his fly. The limp Raven kneed him in the crotch.

Malchior fell shaking off the bed. groaning at the intense pain in her head, raven got up and went for the door once more

* * *

**ooooh cliffhanger!**


End file.
